The invention relates to a strut connector device which has longitudinal compliance for varying the length of the strut and which may be locked in a desired longitudinal position when compliance is not desired. The variable length strut device has application to the construction of truss and beam structures in space and to the securing of payloads to orbiter vehicles. For example, in the connection of a payload and an orbit transfer vehicle (OTV) in the bay of an orbiter vehicle, such as a space shuttle, the variable length strut device is particularly advantageous. The device may have a compliant variable geometry capability in arranging and connecting the members together in the bay to provide a compliant geometrical strut structure which accommodates relative motion and displacement between interconnected payload elements during launch and orbit insertion. The device may also be locked in a longitudinal position for rigidity as needed.
Heretofore, conventional struts and connector methods have been utilized in the assembly of truss structures in space such as the use of conventional trusses and beams connected together by means of flanges and bolts. However, these connecions require significant amounts of manual work to assemble and disassemble.
Variable length strut devices are known such as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,300,233. Various other types of telescoping adjustable shafts and struts are known which utilize various locking means such as spring loaded locking balls and complementary detents.
Another prior strut coupling device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,327,951 wherein adjustment may be had by a threaded coupling.
However, none of the above provide a variable length strut device having longitudinal compliance while maintaining connection between two members or alternate locking capability for providing a rigid strut which is suitable for space applications.